The Angel Died
by CosmicWizard
Summary: What if things didn't turn out the way they were meant to... What if Nero failed and Kyrie... How did he cope? NeroxKyrie. Oneshot.


_**The Angel Died**_

_"I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HER!"_

_The man in blue drew his blade as he spoke. Nero prepared himself for what was to come because this was the price he paid to protect her. Anything to protect her. "If you wish to protect the one close to you then you must face those risks, however the price is high little one." It turned to face him. "Are you willing to wage your life for this loved one?" Was he willing? Definitely. Nero was determined he would defeat him, and save his dearly beloved._

_"I'LL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TOO!" Red Queen swung out by his side first, and then he drove it into the ground with a slam, starting up her engine, it roared for him brilliantly. Nero's Devil Bringer then begun to blaze as the rage increased within him, how dare he challenge him! How dare he question his love for Kyrie when he said he'd do anything. And he meant it._

_The man in blue grinned widely, Nero could vaguely see his face now ... but the mocking smile was always present and visible to the eye. The blue being remained unmoved by Nero's words; he cared not for his words but for his actions. He wanted him to prove it, he wanted a dance._

_The entity drew his lengthy blade out from his side in a swoop; his hands deft in movement, he needed only a few flicks of his wrist to unleashing his swords full potential. And it worked._

_The displayed entranced Nero. How it gleamed in the light before him, cutting through the air smoothly with such speed ... the being was very precise with his movements indeed. Nero's eyes instantly fell for its alluring beauty soon after, the katana must have been crafted by the God's themselves. It demanded his attention and got it completely, this blade was special; Nero could feel the vibes it sent out with each movement it made, such power it held... His Devil Bringer grew a little brighter with every swing._

_"Loosing focus child?" The blue being in question opened his eyes for the first time since their meeting. Nero couldn't make out a colour, his mind only allowed him to go so far with its unclear interpretations. "You must keep all attention on me if you wish to succeed. Loose sight once and your love will be - Gone." Nero gasped, his heart threatening to stop from pure shock. The being was hasty in his movements, speed was a skill of his, that was for sure. The moment he sealed in the blade back into it's sheath; the blood sprayed outwards from Nero's body, finally free from the restraining bounds of his veins. Nero watched himself be drained of life, he'd never seen his body bleed in ways such as this before. He was cut artistically, from his arms to his legs ... It was done so quickly, the pain only just manifested now, and lasted for what seemed to be an eternity._

_Demonic laughter surrounded him, his failure to beat the blue demon was expected as it seemed. His heart beat hastened for this laughter pierced his very soul, and then he could hear the dark whispers echoing from behind him ... Just how many was watching his defeat? Was this a show? Something to be entertained with? Nero wanted to scream in outrage, but could not bring himself too._

_He'd wanted to save her. With all his heart he truly loved her. And when she went, to join the angels Nero died on that day, he was no longer the same, he'd changed._

_Nero changed._

_He began to tremble from head to toe and right inside his very soul. The disturbing quality of the animalistic noises he heard induced fear into his mind. Had he finally fallen into Hell? The fiery depths ... Back to where he belonged? Every demon belonged in Hell ... Or had his mind finally let go... Was he dying? No ... no he curled in on himself, the laughter rising in volumes around him. Since when was he lying on the ground? It did not matter, the darkness was far too suffocating; and soon it would take him. Ending this nightmare. Ending his endless pain._

_Nero once heard the angel's voice calling him out of darkness whenever he needed it so. She would sing to him because she was like his own personal saviour. But now that she was gone, there was no voice to listen too; no one called for him now. No one wanted to call for the pitiful demon. Nero could not follow it out of darkness any longer. For the angel had returned to the heavens and left him behind in darkness where he belonged, where he now dwelled._

_Kyrie. He couldn't save her ... he couldn't. He'd failed. The man in blue was laughing at him now, he could see him quite clearly from this view ... However, this was not the man in blue, blue was not present anymore. What Nero saw as red, the man in red? Forever taunting and mocking him. The man in red always got to him; he always knew how to bring out the worst of him. Nero tried his best to glare daggers at him, hopefully that would make him stop; but it didn't work. When did it ever? He was far too 'childish' as the red one liked to call him sometimes._

_More echoes entered his ears, his Devil Bringer's light eventually diminished into nothing, he was done for. And he accepted that, for his angel was gone. And so was he._

_He, a demon? Him? Look at him. He was afraid, so very afraid. He was but another pathetic human to the rest of the demonic kind, a disgrace to have such blood running through him. But it didn't end there, the humans loathed him also and their repugnance for him held no ends. Demons and humans did not mix well for the majority, they were sworn enemies since time began. Only few accepted such a 'mixture'... But they could not help him now. He was gone like a flame. Extinguished._

* * *

><p>"Were you dreaming of this... Entity again?" Nero refused to meet his father's hard eyes, it was pointless anyway, and of course he'd been dreaming of him again. How could he not? He deserved this anyway. He avoided the gaze coming his way, the sorrow filling up his heart again. Unbearable it was, he wished never to share such pain with anyone else for that would be a heavy burden to share, and he would not bestow such burdens to anyone but himself.<p>

"Nero, you must overcome this fear. It will only bring pain. Would you rather live with pain than joy? It's best you learn how to move on my son, for the burden will only weaken your will." Vergil told him. He did not want his son experiencing such pain, not like he did. He felt deeply for his son, he only hoped he was strong enough to realise that hanging on to such troublesome emotions will only bring about his own destruction.

Nero kept his eyes focused to the floor, the carpet soft beneath his feet, he opened his mouth to reply to his father. _It would be rude not to._ "You wouldn't understand." Vergil sighed lightly, and with that he stood up to leave his room without further word. Nero had to do this on his own, Vergil's words were enough ... Although the wise only needed to be told once and not twice.

"Remember Nero, I will always be here for you." They shared a look before parting ways, it was nice to have a father Nero thought. Though he had already grown up without him ... The company was nice at least. He finally had someone to call family ... as well as others... The 'Old man' coming to mind. He wondered how he was getting by these days ... Nero once wanted a family with Kyrie, and he still did.

But that was a lost cause now.

The door closed softly, the dull creak of the door fading to silence. Nero shut his eyes. She was not there to guide him this time, her presence unavailable, there was no one to guide him away from the darkness _and into the light._ He wasn't able to save her, his might was not enough for her. It was unconvincing to both his enemy and himself. Wasn't his love for her great enough? Did he not love her enough?

Kyrie... Pure, innocent, sweet, beautiful Kyrie.

He only wished to protect her from all the darkness and demons that surrounded them in these times.

And now she was dead.

Dead because of his failure.

Nero did not simply cry on that day, he died. Nero was no more, only an empty shell of what he had left remained. He became hollow from that day of the angel's death onwards.

Without his angel he was nothing. Darkness won, the light gone.

His angel died, the devil cried.


End file.
